inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hulk10
Galbatorix Hello! Welcome to Inheriwiki, & thanks for editing the Galbatorix page. However, your addition regarding Rider madness is not accurate to the series. Here are sources for the madnesses of nearly all mentioned riders who’ve lost their dragons / vice versa: *Shadow of Doom from Brisingr shows Galbatorix admitting his madness. *Fire in the Night from Inheritance shows Shruikan’s madness. *Lacuna, Part the Second from Inheritance shows Thuviel being so mad with grief that he does not wish to live. *Sunrise from Brisingr shows the beginning of Glaedr’s madness, which continues into the beginning of Inheritance for some time until he recovers. *On the Crags of Tel'naeír from Eldest shows Oromis confirming that Brom went insane temporarily. Because the vast majority, if not all, of the surviving partners of the bond going insane as evidenced by the series itself, I’m going to ask you to stop adding that into the page. I have however, edited the page to make it clearer that it is referring to the loss of one’s bonded partner & not just “anyone you’re close to,” which I believe is what you thought in . I hope that clears the air! :You are correct in that assumption. I am well aware many of the riders who lost their dragons were driven insane at least temporarily. ::Ah good, I hope is an OK compromise then! :: I was in fact making mention that the loss of a loved one does not always lead to madness. And yes it is an Ok compromise, actually I'd say a very good one--Hulk10 (talk) 17:19, August 22, 2018 (UTC) RE: Issues with the Discussion Please report that to FANDOM via ; meanwhile, you can download the for your phone to bypass Discussions web, which has been flaky of late. :Unfortunately my phone does not allow for app download.--Hulk10 (talk) 01:08, September 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Then there’s not much to be done about it other than to send in the bug report & hope that FANDOM Staff get the issue squared away for you. You can use desktop if mobile web is what’s causing the problem (or vice versa), but I doubt it’ll be of much use. Impress upon them that you are completely unable to use the feature until this bug is resolved, because you cannot use the app as an alternative & thus it is urgent that it be fixed. Give them as much information as you possibly can; browser, operating system, device, everything. RE: Editing Disagreement You are welcome. I have no issue with the your source; that website is listed among Paolini’s websites & that specific article being quoted was written by Paolini’s archivist, which then also sites Paolini himself confirming exactly what is being said. If Valenthyne undoes the edit again, after an Admin established it, then I will take care of it myself. Thank you for your contribution. ::Your welcome. I figured it would be best to inform an admin rather than get into an edit war.--Hulk10 (talk) 18:03, October 21, 2018 (UTC)